


Be My Keeper

by orphan_account



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pat giggles, breaking his stoicism and smiling.“Don’t you dare call it kush again, you sound like a twelve year old.”





	Be My Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> HEWWO !!! please tell me i did good ok i never publish fic THIS IS A BIG DEAL FOR ME

There's a storm coming, Pat can feel it.   
It's one of those grey New York afternoons where you can almost taste the electricity in the air. Overcast and drizzly but still exciting and fresh. 

He’s lying on his bed scrolling through twitter when he hears the door unlock and Zuko meow, running to greet his master.

“Helloooooooo?” Brian calls out through the small apartment.

“In here.” Pat replies, eyes still glued to his screen, halfway through a thread about celebrity culture or mental illness or something.   
It’s been a long week and Pat’s been finding it hard to concentrate.

Brian busts into the bedroom, still in his thick down jacket and makes himself busy opening the large window and picking up Charlie, too old and lazy to move, to remove him from his and Pat’s shared sanctuary.

“Did you get arrested?” Pat deadpans, finally looking up at his boyfriend.

“Oh yeah, big time.” 

Brian sets Charlie down outside the room and shuts the door behind him, throwing himself onto the bed and kicking off his chucks. 

“For real though, it went fine. Jonah sends his love.”

Fidgeting, Pat shifts his weight to his elbow and props himself up to look at Brian.

“Spill the beans Gilbert, how much did you get?”

It’s difficult for Brian to give Pat a straight answer when he looks at him like that, all indifferent silent judging stare.

“Oh just a couple grams, but I swear this is some of the best kush I’ve ever smoked.”

Pat giggles, breaking his stoicism and smiling.

“Don’t you dare call it kush again, you sound like a twelve year old.” 

Brian smiles, shoves his boyfriend playfully and stands up off the bed they share.

“So are we gonna smoke this or not?”

Pat releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding and rolls over onto his stomach to look under the bed for a small rectangular tin, handing it over to Brian. He can't help but watch as Brian rolls the joint. His movements are small and calculated, almost insect like as he gently smooths out the paper between his pale fingers and wets the gum with a sliver of pink tongue.

Patrick is mesmerised.

Brian pushes down the top of the joint with the arm of his glasses and for a moment Pat can see his eyes unobstructed. The pale lavender smudge under, and the faint veins of his eyelid. The gentlest flutter of white eyelashes as Brian blinks, concentrating on twisting the end of the joint up before putting it in Patricks mouth. Pat can feel the hint of Brian’s fingertip on his bottom lip, struck dumb for a split second until Brian puts his glasses back on and speaks.

“Where’s your lighter.”

Patrick throws the lighter to his boyfriend who catches it effortlessly and clicks it a few times til the flame shoots out, he shields it from non-existent wind and holds it up to the end of the joint hanging out of Pat’s mouth.

Pat inhales once, twice , coughs out a small puff of smoke and passes the joint over to Brian who sits for a moment watching Pat choke before inhaling himself. Closing his eyes and feeling the warmth of the smoke fill his lungs before blowing it out his nose in two smooth streams.

“You look like a dragon when you do that.”

Opening his eyes from his small moment of peace, Brian smirks at Pat and passes the joint back to him.

“I told you this kush was dank bro.”

Pat snort-laughs whilst inhaling and chokes again, 

Brian lies back on the bed watching the ceiling. He can feel every beat his heart is making and the warm buzz he can feel in every inch of his body has never felt so blissful.

“Pat. I feel so great right now.”

Pat smiles, ashing the joint into a novelty crab shaped “Greetings From Baltimore” ashtray.

“Wow, good for you. How high are you right now?”

“Hey man shut up, I’m so happy here.”

“Okay dude, don’t fall asleep. I’m putting some music on.”

Brian feels the bed lift up slightly as Pat stands up, he listens to him pad across their shared room softly to his computer and click on something.  
The room is filled with quiet strings and heavy smoke.

Spirit of my silence i can hear you.  
But I’m afraid to be near you.

Brian opens his eyes to Pat standing above him next to the bed, breathing out a plume of white smoke and smiling.

And I don’t know where to begin.  
And I don’t know where to begin.

Pat leans over his boyfriend, lifting his leg and sitting on Brian’s lap.

Brian opens his mouth but says nothing, silently wishing he could stay in this moment forever.  
Pat closes his eyes once more and inhales, leaning down and breathing into Brian’s open mouth.

Again, I've lost my strength completely.  
Oh be near me.

By reflex, Brian rolls his hips up into Pat’s crotch, who smiles, stubs out the last of the joint and strokes Brian’s cheek softly before grinding into him harder, rocking against his jeans. Pat can feel himself starting to get hard and his breath getting shallow but it’s nothing compared to how Brian looks.

Brian looks like he’s just seen Heaven, his head is thrown back with his eyes closed, but his mouth open. 

Silently praying to some unseen force to give him mercy over being so fucked up over this man. 

It really is something beautiful to Pat, Brian is all hands and desperation, clinging to Pat like he could drown if he lets go.  
He’s rushed and messy, imperfect but so gorgeous as he palms at Pat through the front of his boxers, stroking his cock slightly too hard but with so much urgency that Pat doesn’t mind as the wet spot on the front of his underwear spreads. 

Pat bites down on the side of Brian’s neck hard enough to bruise and licks up his throat, roughly pulling Brian’s head back with a handful of his hair and slowly licking along his bottom lip.

“Suck my dick, Brian.”

Brian sits up quickly, pulling Pat’s cock out of his boxers and rubbing the pad of his thumb across the head.

Pat’s dick is hard and leaking onto Brian’s hand as he works the shaft before slowly dragging his tongue up the shaft and over the head of his cock.  
Brian bobs his head over Pat’s member, holding his hand around the base of his dick and trying to deepthroat Pat as far as he can without choking, his eyes are already red and watering as he laps at his cock as fast as he can.

Pat’s brain is fuzzy from the weed but everything is so in focus for him right now, as he watches Brian swallow around his dick, his hands tighten around Brian’s hair and he cries out quietly as everything goes white.

As Pat collapses back against the bed, Brian looks down at his lover whilst absent-mindedly rubbing his own cock.

“Pat…”

Pat opens one eye.

“Do you wanna smoke another joint?”

Pat closes his eye again.

“Yeah why not.”

The clouds above New York part for a moment. A Beam of golden sunlight hits the back of Brian’s neck and for just a moment, he glows. 

Pat knows exactly how lucky he is.


End file.
